


Medic

by BardsAmbrosia



Series: Blood Brothers [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Bloodlust, F/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:04:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus punches you in the face during training by accident and things take a turn for the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medic

**Author's Note:**

> Twas influenced by Kakakarrotcake!

A normal day of training takes a turn for the worse when Papyrus punches you in the face. It was of course your idea to spare without magic. It was obviously not the brightest idea because he was much stronger and taller than you, but you had something to prove. After many minutes of propositioning, he finally agreed to the challenge.

 

If he dared call it that.

 

"Human, I'm so sorry!" He shouts, standing over your hunched over body, pressed against a tree. There's alot of blood gushing from your nose, your shirt is pretty much soaked and ruined. You feel disoriented with a pulsing face of hurt. Papyrus gingerly peels away your hand, the scent of blood is heavy in the air around you both. He sighs for a few reasons as he assessed your injury.

 

"It's okay." Its really not, but what were you gonna do besides get fixed up and forgive the brute entirely later that day. Papyrus winced at the coldness of your voice. He hated when you were angry. Passive aggressiveness was torture. The back of your hand isn't bloody, so you use it to clean off the blood coating your mouth. It mostly smears.

 

You feel as though you look more ridiculous than as bad as you feel.

 

Papyrus thinks you've never looked as beautiful as you do now.

 

You feel dizzy, while he feels high from the musk of blood coming off you. He knows he should really move away.

 

He leans closer, you notice but don't bother to say anything because you don't care much right now. You just want to go home. You're pretty far out in the woods, but you could be home within an hour or so if you speed walk, or have grand skeletor carry you.

 

"Pap." The softness of your voice slowly brings the attention of white pupils to level with yours. You just bothered to notice he's been staring alittle too long at your bloodied nose and mouth. You slowly get up, holding a hand under your nose. "I think I've had enough. Let's go."

 

He follows your lead but is hesitant. "Uh--um...of course, human...but.." Papyrus uncharacteristically puts a large bony hand on your chest and pushes you back. 

 

You sink further into the tree bark, feeling weird about him remaining so close. "What? What's up with you, Papyrus?" You sound abit pissed off, but he doesn't move back even an inch. Its claustrophobic.

 

He doesn't answer.

 

He's actually creeping you out. You can't remember the last time either him or Sans creeped you out. Maybe because they never did. Even when Sans pulled pranks at night and tried to be spooky. They just failed at giving you any nightmare fuel.

 

But this was unnerving.

 

Who would have thought Papyrus would be so...

 

"Hu--ow!" You yell when he grabs you by the back of your hair, pulling the strands back with too much force. Your neck is bared and your bloodied fingers hurry at his sides in panic, gripping at his sharp rib bones. Your groans of protest only seem to spur him on, as his tongue snakes out of his mouth.

 

The cold and wet tip of his tongue pays your bleeding nose and mouth a visit. Its a sloppy clean up or whatever he's trying to do, its unwanted and awkward but you find yourself trapped.

 

"Papyrus--" You close your mouth and clench you teeth as his tongue licks you face feverishly. His eye sockets are pitch black which means his eyes are closed.

 

You honesty don't know what's going on with him but it has to stop. "Get OFF ME!" The shout echos but again you go unheard.

 

His tongue retreats just before he presses his mouth to yours, he inhales loudly, smelling the blood still having yet to dip down your nasal passages.

 

Your face is cold, sticky, and wet. You can feel something very hard against your thigh now and the crushing weight of the skeleton pushing against you. His bony hips are sharp and hard. Even with clothes on, its painful and you can feel the bruises already beginning to form.

 

His mouth muffles your groans of pain and anger as he clumsily ends up tearing off the button of your jeans. Fingers roughly pulling down both jeans and panties, unceremoniously. 

 

If you weren't picnicking before, you were now.

 

You somehow ended up slicing your fingers in a mad rush in trying to push him off by his chest. The cause was the ends of his ribs. The pain he inflicted was burning hot and suffocating. Tears finally pricked your eyes when he pressed his massive magical length inside of you without any preparation save for hauling you up against the tree trunk with you legs manhandled and put around his waist.

 

You gasp in pain as he bucked up into you, hands grabbing at his clothed broad shoulders. Papyrus' vision sealed away as he continuously rammed into you as hard as he could. It was unbelievably fast and each knock of his hips sent you reeling back into the tree, breathless.

 

You could feel your back burn through your shirt, you suspected you would have splinters and blisters. Hopefully you wouldn't bleed much.

 

Papyrus low groaning almost covered your cries of pain and hisses.

 

Slowly, regardless of the abuse being afflicted, your body had grown a custom to his size and you felt some pleasure. But nothing to take your mind off the burning and sharp jolts pain. 

 

Papyrus's mouth trailed from your mouth to your neck in a sensually slow manner before opening just enough to bite down near your shoulder. Skin broken, you bleed. Nothing serious but enough to be alarmed about. You screamed.

 

His tongue was quick to lick the wound. 

 

He bit down again in the same area, hips momentarily losing rhythm.

 

The constant pounding of his lower half was enough to get you near the edge, almost falling over before he hurt you again and sent your body into shock from arousal.

 

Papyrus's face left your neck and in turn went for your lips, nipping at them til they were swollen and more than slightly bleeding. He murmured something incoherent against your mouth. 

 

You would have seen the wave of apology cross his face as he looked at your pained expression before a feeling of ecstasy overloaded his consciousness. He whimpered as he finished inside you, bringing this pain to an end.

 

You gasped for air as he pulled away, still holding up your trembling body against the wooden support. Your face is wet, hot, a holds a mix of contempt, pain, and shock as he comes back fully to his senses. 

 

Everything hurts. From your face to your back to your abused opening. Your legs hurt too.

 

"HUMAN--I--"

 

You don't bother listening, just saying in an angry whisper, "Put me down."

 

He doesn't hestitate to do so.

 

You fall to your knees, panting as Papyrus scrambles to pick up the pair of pants and ruined panties he tore off of you. 

 

He offers his help but is instead brushed off coldly. " _Get away from me_."

 

He recoils visibly, hurt.

 

He's sure you won't forgive him.

 

And you probably won't.

**Author's Note:**

> What a BUMMER.


End file.
